Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{7^{7}}{7^{-5}}}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{7^{7}}{7^{-5}} = 7^{7-(-5)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{7^{7}}{7^{-5}}} = 7^{12}} $